


Should Be Me

by Aeradae



Series: A Scout's Dream [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Jimpai, M/M, Senpai Notice Me, Woetp, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks he finally found a way to get senpai to notice him, but nothing goes quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the first part, you need to have a particular song in mind. Think "I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly. The first part of this fic goes along with the chorus of this song. I apologize for this. I blame elfrooted and strikemidnight from tumblr for this idea, and the rest of the group for encouraging me xD

Art done by the wonderful [froschkuss](http://froschkuss.tumblr.com) and used with her permission :D

\---

“ _I’m in love with senpai,_

_I just wish I could catch his eye._

_I think about him every night and day,_

_Should steal his flausch and hide away._

_I think we can be more,_

_I see him running through that open door._

_I’m in love with senpai._

_My golden-haired senpai._

_Cullen is my senpai._ ” [1]

Jim sang softly to himself as he strode purposefully across the battlements toward Cullen’s office, an important note addressed to the Commander clutched tightly in his hands.

 _This is it. The day has finally arrived. I will finally succeed in my quest to get his attention, his approval. This will be another step in getting Cullen to finally realize we are meant to be together_. _Senpai, please notice me…_

There were two soldiers stationed on either side of the main door to Cullen’s office. Jim noticed that they were standing much further away from the door than was normal. They moved to step in front of him as he came close. “The Commander is busy at the moment. Please come back later.”

Jim shook his head. “I’m afraid you don’t understand. Lady Josephine stressed that this message was of the utmost importance and that it was to be delivered to Commander Cullen right away. My duty must be fulfilled.”

“Jim, listen, you really don’t want to be doing that right now,” one of the soldiers warned as he looked over at his partner, who nodded firmly in agreement.

Jim frowned and shook his head again, dismissing their concerns. “Nonsense, the Commander doesn’t mind when I bring him stuff. I’ll just sneak in, leave it on his desk, and be on my way. Trust me, it will be fine.”

“Jim, this isn’t going to end well. I really think you should wait. He told us no one was to disturb… uh, that no one was to disturb him.”

Lightly brushing past the soldiers, Jim ignored their subtle warning. “I’ll be really quick. The Commander needs to get this message as soon as possible.” He turned the knob and gently pushed open the door, taking a deep breath as he moved a few steps into the room--

The breath left him in a dizzying rush as his eyes adjusted to the relative darkness of the office. He halted in shock, the papers he had been holding so carefully slipping from his suddenly slack fingers, drifting lazily towards the floor. _No. This cannot be. Senpai, no_ …

At that moment it finally dawned on Jim that the soldiers had been trying to discreetly let him know the Commander wasn’t alone in his office. He was at his desk with none other than the Inquisitor herself. Jim had been horrified to realize the two were spending a lot of time together, and interrupting them to deliver messages had become a regular occurrence. The obvious difference this time was that while they were usually seated across from each other on his desk when he entered, now they were stretched out across the top of it.

Jim had entered the office just in time to watch Cullen perform a clothed yet exquisite pelvic thrust against the Inquisitor’s thigh, who was pinned beneath him on the desk. Filled with a burning jealousy, Jim’s heart still fluttered at the movement. Apparently the Herald enjoyed it as well, as a small whimper escaped her full lips.

 _No. No, this is all wrong. This can’t be happening. That should have been me and not her. It was supposed to be me_ … Jim let out a tiny sob of despair. The sound echoed in the office, so out of place that it broke Cullen out of the haze of desire he had been lost in. He paused in his ardent kissing of the Inquisitor to look around the room. Amber eyes met Jim’s, and for several heartbeats Jim held onto the desperate hope that Cullen wouldn’t be too angry…

That hope was thoroughly extinguished as Cullen glared at him, his eyes darkening in a mix of fury and embarrassment. A blush crept over his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears as he climbed down off the desk and stood with his back to the Inquisitor, hiding her from Jim’s sight, arms crossed over his chest.

Jim swallowed thickly, bending to pick up the pieces of paper scattered around his boots so that he didn’t have to meet Cullen’s intense gaze. “Commander, I--“

“I left specific instructions that I wasn’t to be disturbed! Did the soldiers outside not tell you that?”

“Well… they did, but… I was told it was urgent--“

“Whatever it is can wait.”

“But Lady Josephine--“

Cullen leaned forward threateningly. “Scout…. Listen to me. Get. Out. Now.”

The Inquisitor had pulled herself into a sitting position on the desk, her pale skin flushed with embarrassment, her wide eyes looking anywhere but at the two men. She began fixing her hair and straightening out her tunic before getting to her feet. “Commander, I, uh, I should be going.”

Cullen turned to her, surprise and a hint of disappointment in his expression. “Inquisitor, you don’t have to… he… he was just leaving, in fact…”

The Inquisitor shook her head and rubbed her arm nervously. “No, no, it’s alright. I understand that you’re a busy man. We’ll, ah, we’ll catch up again some other time, yes?” She pressed a quick kiss to his stubbled cheek before hurrying out the door, carefully avoiding any further eye contact. Jim had to restrain himself from turning his head to glare at her retreating back.  

Jim fidgeted with the papers in his hands, uncomfortably aware that he was now alone to face the Commander’s wrath. He inched forward and tentatively held the papers out to Cullen, who snatched them with a scowl. He was disheartened to see that reading the papers only seemed to irritate him further.

“This… this is what you interrupted me for?” Cullen’s voice was dangerously soft.

“But sir, Lady Josephine told me it was really important!” Jim squeaked defensively.

“No matter what she told you, you disobeyed my instructions and I cannot tolerate it. As punishment I am going to send you on a little… trip.”

Jim blinked in confusion. “Sir?”

Cullen rounded his desk and sat behind it, steepling his fingers and resting his chin on them. “I’m in need of scouts to help out in the Fallow Mire, so I am going to send you over there for a time. Be sure to bring adequate rain gear. The caravan leaves in three days. That is all.”

Jim bowed with his fist over his heart, his mind racing. _Maker’s breath, what just happened?? Did senpai just… send me away? But…. But the Fallow Mire is so far away… I’m not sure I can handle being so far away from him. And how long am I to stay there? Is he going to leave me there?_

The soldiers guarding the door snickered as Jim left the office and closed the door. “We told you not to go in there, Jim.”  

Jim didn’t bother responding. With a heavy heart and a sad sigh he slowly made his way back to his room to begin packing. _I take back everything I said earlier_. _Today, of all days,_ _I actually wish senpai hadn’t noticed me_ …

 

[1] To the tune of “I Believe I Can Fly” - R. Kelly


End file.
